Can You Keep A Secret?
by Sailor Billion Dollar Princess
Summary: It's Natsumi's birthday, and the guys are out on a job. She's depressed that a certain GetBacker didn't wish her a happy birthday. NatsumiGinji


Disclaimers: I don't own Get Backers. If I did, Ban would be rape daily by an anime version of me. :) 

Note: I got this idea of this story from listening to Hikaru Utada's 'Can You Keep A Secret?' song. One of my favorite songs of hers.

Enjoy!

It been a year since Natsumi got a job at the Honky Tonk after she met Paul, the owner and the screwy duo of Ban and Ginji. Every since she went to them to get back the cute cat charm that her mother made her before she died, Natsumi been having her eyes on one Get Backer, but she could never got the nerves to tell him. So, she just smile at anyone that would enter the cafe to cover up her secret. Well, she would give him a bigger smile in hopes that he would catch on, but he would just smile back at her too like any nice person would.

Her mother always told her that blondes are a special case.

With a sigh, Natsumi continued to wipe the tables as Paul read his newspaper with his own cup of coffee. Hevn came in the cafe a few hours earlier, giving Ban and Ginji a job, and they been gone since morning. The sun was tired of shining down on people, so he decided to let the moon that his place, but no signs of Ban and Ginji returning.

"They be back." Natsumi looked up to see that Paul was still holding the paper in his face. He moved the paper far enough to let her see one half of his sunglasses and face. He smirked at her, then he moved the paper back to disappear again. Natsumi couldn't help but to smile too. She kinda look up at Paul like another father figure, but she wouldn't dare tell him that because Paul don't want to be reminded that he's old.

"I know they will." she replied as she wiped the last table with a smile. She was used to this conversion by now. Ban, Ginji with maybe one or three people would go off to do a job, they stay out all day as she and Paul would stay behind. She was the only person other than Hevn knew that Paul was worry about them, that's why he would turned the sign in the door to 'closed', but the lights would be still be on so they could come in. During her year in the Honky Tonk, she knew a few secrets.

Ban loves white chocolate raspberry cheesecake, and kill anyone who would get close to it. A few times, he almost did kill some people when they got close. Natsumi couldn't count how many times she have to nursed Ginji when he try his luck with Ban. Hevn has a soft spot for homeless cats. One day, Natsumi was walking to work when she saw Hevn coming out of an alley with a dirty kitten in her arms while she was wearing her nice white sweater dress. Later, Hevn explained to her that she saw the kitten limping into the alley to maybe die, so she took it to her house, nursed it back to health, then give it one of her nephews.

As for the others that would come by to say hello to everyone and pissed off Ban, she still trying to figure them out. To value her life, she let Akabane keep all of his secrets! Well, there's one secret that she thinks she know of Akabane, but she dare not to speak of it. Something to do with her Ginji.

_Her Ginji?_

As soon Natsumi realized what she just thought about, the tiny bells above the door rang. She turned her head to be see the infamous Get Backers walking, beaten and tired. "Ban-chan," she called out as she rushed over to them while Paul got off his seat. Blushing, she glanced up at the one that was holding Ban up. "Ginji-chan." Putting her hand on Ginji's bleeding forehead, tears swelled up in her eyes as Paul grabbed the barely alive Ban.

Ginji gave her a bright smile after he wiped the blood from his busted lower lip. "It's okay, Natsumi-chan," he told her, taking her hand away from his head. "I'm fine. It's Ban that needs help."

"Yes! Of course!" said Natsumi, then she ran to the back of the cafe to get a towel, and the first aid kit. When she returned, Paul helped Ban to one of the booth, and Ginji limped over to his side.

"Damnit, Ban. One of these days, your luck is going to run out if you rush into things head first like this." Paul warned Ban as he bandaged his wounds.

"I'm the greatest fighter in the world. No one can beat the great Ban Midou." Ban gloated as he took a cigarette out of his pocket, and lit it. "Besides, I got most of these scratches from saving Ginji." he continued on.

Ginji pouted. "Whatever. Those monkeys wasn't looking for trouble. They would have gave us the teddy bear peacefully if you haven't try to bully them."

Both Natsumi and Paul stopped what they was doing to look at Ban. This time, Ban was turned into a chibi. "They didn't need to know about that. Ginji." he hissed with the cigarette hanging on his lip.

"Sorry Ban-chan."

"You got beat up by monkeys again!" Paul yelled.

"Shut up! I could had beat them down if Ginji would had fry them like I told him too!"

"But, Ban-chan! They were too cute!"

"To hell with that! Those bastards sucker punched me!"

"Yeah, you're a sucker alright."

"What was that, old man!"

Natsumi laughed as she watched Ban and Paul fussed until she was done with Ginji. She stood back as they stood up to get in each other faces with Ginji between them, she walked to the back, and sat on the bed. "Happy birthday, Natsumi." she whispered sadly, looking down at her feet. She didn't notice or care that her vision became blurry, until tears fell on the ground. It was her 17th birthday, and Ginji never wished her a happy birthday. Paul baked her a birthday cake, Hevn told her that she would take Natsumi clothes shopping tomorrow, and her friends took her to a restaurant for lunch. But, she never got a 'Happy Birthday' from either from Ban nor Ginji. But, it hurt more that Ginji forgot. This time she thought, this time she would tell him how she felt about him. Now, she have to take her secret to the grave because the one guy she was in love with didn't feel the same.

"Crying don't suit you, Natsumi-chan." Ginji said.

Natsumi looked up in surprise as she saw Ginji standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face, and arms crossed his chest. "Gin-Ginji-chan." she called out.

Ginji walked over to her as he dug into his back pocket, and pulled out some money. "Ban-chan wanted to give you this for your birthday. He would do it himself," he paused so they could listen to the fight. "But he's busy." Ginji took a seat next to Natsumi.

Natsumi looked at the fat wad of money in his hand. "Ban is actually giving someone money?" she asked in shock.

Ginji laughed, taking her hand, and putting the money inside her hand. "Ban-chan can be nice if he wants to. He likes you, and he want you have the best birthday," he paused again to wiped Natumi's tears with his thumb. "Me too."

A huge smile appeared on Natsumi's face. "Thank you!" She threw herself on a grinning Ginji, knocking them back on the bed. Natsumi grinned at him as she stared into Ginji's eyes as she laid on top of him. _Oh crap! This is like that time I dreamt that Ginji-chan took my vir-! Oh no!...I mean._ Natsumi thought while her face becoming red. "So-Sorry!" she yelled. She tried pull herself off of Ginji, but Ginji grabbed her arm, and pulled her back, so their faces were inches apart.

"You know, I have a secret." Ginji whispered.

"Really?" Natsumi questioned him.

"Yeah. Actually, I have two. One, I always knew you had a crush on me. Two, I like you too." Before Natsumi had time to respond, Ginji pressed his lips against hers. Shocked, Natsumi looked around hoping someone would tell her what to do, but quickly realized this is something she didn't need help in. She returned the kiss, allowing his tongue in her mouth while their hands roamed around. What seems like forever, they broke away even though Natsumi didn't want it to end. Blushing, Ginji kissed her on her forehead.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, Ginji"

The two smiled at each other, enjoying the moment...but it was ruined by the two other people in the restaurant part.

"You want a piece of me, old man!"

"You got one more time to call me that!"

"Old man! Old man! Old man!"

"That's it! You're going down Midou!...Wait! Why is there's old fat women in here with thongs on! No! No! Oh God!"

"Just one minute." Sound of the a lighter closing. "Did you have a dream?"

"Damn you."

End


End file.
